In construction engineering, anchor channels or installation channels are cast or embedded into concrete so that only a top or outer area of a support profile of the installation channel remains freely accessible. Through contact with or connection to the surrounding concrete, the installation channel conveys the applied forces into the concrete. Here, the installation channel generally has anchors at the rear. In general, the anchors essentially convey centrally acting forces into the concrete. Transverse forces that act on the anchor channel are conveyed into the concrete by lateral legs of the support profile of the installation channel. Under large transverse forces, fissures occur, consequently leading to a fault block in the concrete. The fissures propagate in the concrete at various angles, whereby, as a function of the angle, the volume of the broken-out fault block increases, and so does the associated pull-out force. Thus, upon exposure to transverse forces, the installation channel fails relatively soon due to a flat fissure or a small fault block.
German patent application DE 101 25 970 A1 discloses an installation channel having two half-channels running in the lengthwise direction that are connected to each other. The half-channels are connected here by means of connectors, whereby the connectors are preferably configured as clamp connectors. The installation channel is intended to be embedded into concrete in a ceiling or wall of a building.
German patent application DE 35 31 998 A1 discloses an anchor channel that can be embedded into concrete, that has a cross section configured as a C-profile, and that has anchors projecting from the rear of the channel that are in the form of bolts provided with threads at least in their end section, onto which the nuts are screwed that form the anchor wings, whereby the one-sided screwing position of the nut is blocked.